Se houver amanhã
by Bibiska Radcliffe
Summary: Depois da batalha final.Depois de tantas perdas.As coisas supostamente vão melhorar. Ou não!Será que todo o sofrimento acaba com o fim da guerra no mundo bruxo?A única certeza é que a vida continua, e que todos são responsáveis pelas suas escolhas.
1. Chapter 1

1. A espera

Hermione Granger não conseguia tirar as últimas 24 horas da cabeça; nesse espaço de tempo ocorrera a maior sucessão de acontecimentos que seu corpo, mente e espírito podia agüentar. Agora tudo acabara, mas o que isso importava depois de tantas mortes e, principalmente, depois do quase fim de Ronald Weasley?

Como fora tola ao pensar que depois de Voldemort morto todos os seus sofrimentos acabariam. Ela não podia suportar olhar para aquela cama em que seu corpo jazia inerte, e cujo único movimento aparente era o da respiração. A derradeira esperança e força que a movia era a certeza de que ele viveria, mas será que algum dia sairia daquele estado? Ela sofria ao pensar em todos os momentos felizes que imaginara viver junto dele, sofria ao se lembrar de que, havia pouco tempo, estavam estasiados pela euforia, medo, pressão e todos os sentimentos que habitava em cada um no momento da batalha.

'' Mione, não importa o que acontecer não se esqueça que eu te amo. ''

Essas palavras estavam impregnadas em seu coração de tal forma que era capaz de doer. Ela se lembrava nitidamente do que ocorrera após essa confissão exasperada, aquilo que tão íntima e intensamente desejara. Ainda podia sentir a boca de Rony na sua, a respiração ofegante, o rosto colado ao seu, e cada vez que pensava nisso sofria, pois tudo poderia nunca mais se repetir, e essa hipótese era a que a amedrontava, mesmo que todos estivessem esperançosos, ela sofria muito por dentro.

Olhou para a janela, mais um dia chegava ao fim. Estava em St. Mungus, foram todos mandados para lá, ela, Harry, os Weasley e alguns aurores feridos, todos os que lutaram para ver Voldemort e seus nojentos comensais ruírem. E isso de fato aconteceu, mas de uma forma tão dolorosa, às custas de tanto sofrimento...Lembrava-se de ver Olho-tonto caindo, com um filete de sangue escorrendo da boca, Arthur Weasley lutando com dois ao mesmo tempo, Tonks e Lupin juntos contra Lobo Greyback, que assumia sua forma mais asquerosa... Eram tantos os flashes que passavam por sua mente. Porém, o que persistia em ir e vir era o do duelo sendo formado. Harry e Voldemort, frente a frente, lutando arduamente; o ódio era tão presente em um como no outro. Porém em um momento de distração, por parte de Harry, devido a uma queda repentina, quase tudo foi perdido. Em uma fração de segundos Rony percebeu que o amigo estava vulnerável e saiu de onde estava atirando-se na frente de Harry. Nessa hora tudo parou, tanto Voldemort quanto Harry paralisaram o primeiro surpreso, o outro amedrontado. A atitude do ruivo foi tão repentina e desesperada que o "Avada Kedrava" não fora devidamente pronunciado, mas forte o bastante para deixar Rony nesse estado semi vegetativo.

Ninguém conseguia entender como o Lorde das Trevas não pudera pronunciar direito o feitiço que mais usou durante toda a sua medíocre trajetória pela Terra, no entanto, independente disso, foi esse o fato que determinou a vida de Ron, uma pequena e insignificante troca de sílabas. Foi nesse instante, depois de ver o corpo de Rony no chão, que Harry, tomado pela dor, ódio e frustração, conseguiu reunir forças o suficiente para executar o feitiço; Um forte e ofuscante jato de luz verde saiu de sua varinha e atingiu o peito do inimigo. Estava acabado. Ali terminava a profecia, um morreu para o outro sobreviver.

No quarto do hospital estavam: ela, Harry, Rony deitados nas três camas do aposento, além de Molly Weasley em uma cadeira na cabeceira do filho. Hermione era a única que permanecia acordada, e pensava agora no sofrimento que a Sra. Weasley deveria estar enfrentando, com a maioria da família internada no St. Mungus, ferida ou a trabalho, como no caso de Ginny. Todavia, de todos Rony estava em pior estado, além de Arthur com ferimentos graves e aparentes vestígios de feitiços lançados durante a batalha. Hermione pensava em sua fraqueza diante da fortaleza que Molly Weasley estava sendo para agüentar semelhante fato, por isso era realmente reconfortante vê-la dormir, ainda que por alguns instantes.

O quarto permanecia num silêncio angustiante, todos dormiam menos Hermione. Tentou fechar os olhos e descansar, mas era impossível, precisava de alguém ao seu lado, de um ombro para chorar, mas não devia mostrar sinal de fraqueza. Lembrou-se de seus pais, há muito tempo não os via, mas pensava sempre neles os últimos dias, na omissão de fatos, de tudo que ocultara deles, pelo bem deles, para evitar mais sofrimento, mas sabia que um dia teria que contar, quando tivesse forças, quando tudo estivesse mais calmo. Quem sabe amanhã... Se houver amanhã.

A noite enfim caía, entrava uma brisa suave da janela aberta, a brisa acariciava seu rosto e lhe dava mais paz, seus olhos foram pesando, era em vão lutar contra o cansaço. Adormecera.


	2. Chapter 2

2. A vida continua

Gina Weasley andava atarefadíssima nos últimos dias dentro do St. Mungus. A ruiva já tinha se acostumado com plantões trabalhosos no hospital, mas nada se comparava à bagunça que tudo aparentava estar, com pessoas feridas entrando e saindo a toda hora. Porém, o que andava mesmo uma "zona" era a sua cabeça. Não conseguia acreditar que tudo terminara. Era invadida a cada instante, em que sua mente e corpo ficavam desocupados, por esperanças confusas em relação a Harry, e isso a aborrecia espetacularmente. Medos diversos sentia ao ver "como" tudo terminara, e ainda tinha a dor de tratar de seu irmão desacordado, porém prevalecia a felicidade por ver que aqueles que estimava tinham saídos vivos dessa. Apesar de tudo, e dos dias cheios, sentia-se agradavelmente útil. Poucas vezes se sentira tão bem consigo mesma. Ao olhar por esse lado, era até vergonhosamente egoísta pensar assim, visto que a situação não era das melhores, com seus irmãos feridos e sua mãe uma ''pilha''. Agora sempre vinha a calhar entrar no quarto dos gêmeos, pelo menos eles sempre tiravam proveito das situações, até desta.

Estava no final do plantão, faltavam 30 minutos, e por uma feliz coincidência, seus últimos pacientes eram Harry e Mione. Entrou no quarto, Harry era o único acordado, olhava pensativo para o céu estrelado. Hermione parecia ter dado uma saída.

- Olá Harry, como vai por hoje? - perguntou receosa, era comum ficar sempre com pé atrás toda vez que falava com ele, afinal, tudo agora era meio incerto.

- Ah, oi Ginny - disse sorrindo - Que tipo de líquido exótico você vem trazendo aí?

- Não fale assim dos remédios, medroso, é só um fortificante, e aconselho tomar de um gole só, o sabor não é dos melhores.

Obedeceu-a meticulosamente, e em seguida voltou à sua postura indiferente de antes, retornando, assim, o ambiente constrangedor.

- Harry, você está tão sério e pensativo esses tempos, que tal uma conversa?

- Eu... Não, obrigado - hesitou.

Gina lançou-lhe aquele costumeiro olhar desconfiado e profundo, o que lembrava muito a Sra. Weasley.

- Bem, é você quem sabe, se precisar, me procure - e deu as costas para ele, seguindo em direção à porta.

- Ginny, na verdade eu gostaria de conversar, mas não é tão fácil assim, é que...Me sinto meio impotente diante de tudo,além de uma certa culpa...

- Não me diga que é por causa de Rony?- começou revirando os olhos num gesto de impaciência - Lá vem você com seus brios e espírito heróico! A culpa de Rony estar assim não é sua, ok? - disse em tom de censura – Harry, somos responsáveis por nossos atos, você fez de tudo para manter-nos fora disso, não foi? E foi muito egoísta de sua parte, por sinal, porque se nós que te am... Que gostamos de você não podemos ajudar quem vai poder? - começava a ficar irritada e sentia seu rosto enrubescer, respirou fundo, estava tornando isso pessoal - E sei que você faria o mesmo por ele se estivesse em seu lugar, então se culpar assim não vai resolver o problema. Além do mais, o Rony tem apresentado bons resultados, tenho certeza que em breve sairá dessa.

- Você é sempre assim? - perguntou ironicamente, com Gina era melhor não levar isso adiante, pois o bom senso lhe dizia que se respondesse algo era capaz do gênio forte da ruiva se manifestar mais seriamente - Ok, entendi bem o recado, - mas gostaria que você repetisse a parte do ''nós que gostamos de você''. Você hesitou, ou será que ouvi errado?

Gina sentiu seu rosto queimar, qual era a dele? Já não bastava tudo o que tivera de passar? Quando pensava iniciar um assunto sério com Harry, ele vinha com essa...

- Como é que é Harry Potter?

Ele se levantou de sua cama sob os protestos da ruiva, e ficou de pé, assumindo um porte mais intimidador. Agora era Gina quem se sentia meio impotente.

- O que eu realmente quero saber é se quando você usou a palavra "nós" estava realmente se incluindo no meio. Gina, você estaria disposta a, depois que tudo isso passar, a...

- Voltar com você? Você realmente não está me pedindo isso, não é? Harry, você continua a ser o mesmo egoísta de sempre, começando pela história de ''eu-como-herói-renuncio-o-amor-de-minha-donzela'', por justamente pensar só em você, no seu suposto arrependimento se um dia acontecesse algo comigo! Você nem me deixou escolher, e agora que tudo passou você continua achando que eu estou disposta a... Que eu estive esperando a sua volta? Que prepotência!

Gina perdera totalmente o controle, e tudo que tinha guardado durante tanto tempo fluía através de ferinas palavras, e Harry olhava incrédulo para a ruiva, que explodia em sua frente.

- Olha, desculpa ok? Desculpa se te fiz sofrer em algum momento, desculpa com a história de voltar comigo, não era a intenção, eu afinal nunca quis que você perdesse seu tempo ao me esperar, isso sim seria uma atitude egoísta, só que, no fundo, eu tinha esperanças, mesmo que não tivesse o direito de tê-las, de que... Droga! Eu te amo, isso não basta?

Era como se tivesse recebido uma bofetada, paralisou depois das três enfáticas palavras. Nunca pensou que fosse ouvir algo assim vindo de Harry, afinal ele nunca fora de demonstrar seus sentimentos facilmente.

- Não, não basta. – disse, quase às lágrimas, e com o orgulho ferido.

Harry a tomou nos braços, sem se importar muito com que fazia. Como era bom sentir aquele cheiro novamente, estar perto dela depois de tanto tempo. Esqueceram-se de onde estavam e do que faziam, era como se os corpos estivessem reclamando arduamente do tempo perdido. Harry tirou o jaleco branco que a ruiva vestia meio inconscientemente, as mãos pareciam saber diretamente onde tocar e os lábios se moviam desesperados.

- Hey! O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou uma voz fraca, porém autoritária.

- Rony?! - exclamaram ofegantes e em uníssono.

Gina estremeceu isso positivamente não estivera em seus mais loucos devaneios. Olhou para o seu estado, sua blusa estava quase completamente desabotoada, deixando parte de seu busto à mostra, mas Harry não parecia estar mais pudorado do que ela. O pior é que seu irmão parecia notar tudo isso, mesmo nas condições em que se encontrava.

- Harry, o que você estava fazendo com a Gina?

É, isso tinha que acontecer comigo, pensava o amigo desapontado, porém surpreso, ainda não tinha caído a ficha de que Ron estava ali falando, ou melhor cobrando deles alguma explicação.

- Ron, foi um acidente, nós... A culpa foi minha, a Gina não...

- O quê? Como assim a culpa foi sua? Eu acho que para a cena que ele presenciou ter acontecido, seriam precisas duas pessoas, e nenhuma agia a força, não é mesmo Sr. Potter? - replicou a ruiva nervosa - Rony esqueça isso, o que importa é que você... Você ACORDOU!

- Não venha mudar de assunto Ginevra Molly Weasley!

- Olha eu só te perdôo dessa por que você está de cama, mas da próxima vez que usar meu nome todo...

- Parem,ok? Ron, por favor, esqueça isso, pelo menos por hora, primeiro nos diga como você está. - disse Harry já bastante envergonhado.

- Eu, eu estou bem, só um pouco tonto, é como se estivesse acordado de um sono longo e reconfortante. Lembro-me te ter ouvido algumas vozes alteradas bem distantes, e depois vi vocês dois...

- Mas antes disso, você se lembra do que aconteceu da última coisa que presenciou?

- Sim, lembro de ter corrido e me lançado na frente do Harry, e de cair lentamente, mas esses flashes ainda são muito confusos, vêm e voltam.

A porta se abriu, Hermione vinha distraída com uma xícara de chocolate quente, a qual deixou cair com um estrondo logo que viu o que estava acontecendo, logo que viu Rony.

- Ron?! Você... Eu não acredito.

A garota ignorou a louça quebrada e correu até a cama do ruivo. Seu coração batia descompassadamente, e sem poder se conter, abraçou-o forte. Os dois ficaram ali, Rony um pouco desconfortável com a proximidade, Hermione chorando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo. Não era novidade para ninguém que eles já estavam juntos antes de tudo acontecer, mas o fato de Harry e Gina estar compartilhando dessa cena...

A ruiva, pela primeira vez depois de ser flagrada, olhou para Harry e sorriu, afinal começava a sentir de verdade que seu irmão estava ali, bem e consciente, e podia sentir algo que a envolvia de tal forma que a completava, talvez fosse a almejada felicidade, quem sabe. Tudo havia realmente terminado, estavam todos ali, e por mais que quisesse mentir para si mesma e aprumar-se pelo orgulho, Harry estava ao seu lado. Não sabia o futuro deles, nem se tinham futuro, não sabia se realmente haveria o amanhã, mas certamente estava vivendo intensamente o hoje.

Agora via Rony e Mione tão unidos, tão felizes, se amando através do olhar, e achou que ali não tinha muito espaço para mais alguém. Pegou Harry pela mão e o puxou para fora do quarto. Os dois se encostaram-se à parede, pensativos, e riram sem bem saber o porquê.

- Ei Potter, o que foi aquilo, hein?

- Você está falando da gente, daquele quase...

- Isso mesmo, eu... Nem sei o que pensar, só sei que foi bom enquanto durou. - disse maliciosamente.

- Mas que hora propícia o Roniquinho foi escolher para acordar, hein?

- Deixa de ser safado Potter!

- Calma, eu estava só brincando. - disse levantando suas mãos em um gesto de redenção - Mas e agora, o que será de nós ruiva?

- Ruiva?! Da onde foi que você tirou a hipótese de que pode me chamar assim, hein? Mas, ah! Não sei... Quem sabe, um dia... Talvez eu te dê uma nova chance.

- Ah, é? Pois eu sei que por dentro você está morrendo de vontade de me agarrar, como os dois pombinhos lá dentro.

- Você é muito pretensioso mesmo, né? Pois saiba que você não merece tudo isso, Sr. Harry Potter, e além do mais é só o Rony ficar bem de verdade para os dois começarem as discussões de sempre.

Os dois riram novamente. Era tudo tão mais fácil agora, era tão mais leve viver sem se preocupar com perigos mortais, sem ser perseguido por profecias e comensais; Até os trocadilhos com Gina davam certo prazer. Infelizmente tivera pouco tempo de sua vida para viver assim, não se lembrava de ter aproveitado realmente a juventude. Até agora não tivera essa fase da vida por completo, pois sempre tinha algo mais sério em que se preocupar.

Mas ainda haveria tempo, afinal estava vivo. Porém, Harry ainda tinha uma segurança frágil, ainda não havia se acostumado a não se preocupar, no fundo ele temia ser feliz, pois pensar em ter que algum dia renunciar novamente a essa felicidade era mais doloroso. Mas por que pensar nisso agora? Quem sabe amanhã, se houver amanhã... 


End file.
